


I Spy with My Little Eye

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Community: firewhiskeyfic, Cunnilingus, Femslash, Het, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: A good time was had by all.





	I Spy with My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for April 2017 edition of Firewhiskeyfic. Prompts used: Luna Lovegood, the Black Lake, camping, centaur. Unedited version can be found [here](http://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/3018.html).

"Have you seen Luna?" Harry asked Seamus.

Seamus snickered. "Oh, I've seen her all right. I think Draco's selling tickets." 

"Where?"

"Down by the lake," Dean replied. "They think they are hidden by the trees but...."

Harry took off toward the lake, stopping in his tracks when he saw tent after tent along the banks, sprung up like mushrooms.

How was he supposed to find Luna? 

Why did people like camping so much?

Never again, he'd told himself. 

"Ok, think, Potter," he said out loud, feeling rather foolish. "Dean said near trees and Malfoy."

Harry scanned toward the copse of trees and spotted the most absurd tent he'd ever laid eyes on.

It looked like it was made of marble and three stories high. 

"Pretentious, twat," he mumbled and approached the door, completely with snake door knocker.

"Open," he said in Parseltongue and the snake hissed but didn't budge. Harry frowned. "Open up, Malfoy. I know you're up to something."

Malfoy leaned out of the window on the top floor. "What Potter? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I'm looking for Luna. I heard you might have seen her."

Malfoy smirked. "She won't be impressed with you after what she's had."

"You didn't touch her, did you?"

"Not me, no." The door opened. "Come on up."

Harry gripped his wand in his hand and slowly stepped inside. The tent didn't smell musty and damp. It smelled like some kind of flower that Harry associated with Narcissa, a spicy cologne, and….

"There you are," Draco said. "I thought you'd got lost. It is only a tent but I guessed that you, of all people, could get lost trying to get out of a paper sack."

"Shut it, Malfoy. I'm looking for Luna, remember?"

"Oh, yes. I remember."

If Harry didn't know better, he'd think Draco had just adjusted himself. Why?

"Come along, Potter." Malfoy climbed the stairs—in a tent? Harry shook his head—and Harry couldn't help but notice his absolutely perfect arse. 

Harry adjusted himself this time. By the time they reached the third floor landing—IN A TENT, FFS—Harry wanted to shove Malfoy to the floor and have his wicked way with him.

The window on the back side of the tent was thrown open and a telescope was trained on the woods.

"There she is, Potter. Look your fill."

Harry bent down his head to look through the eyepiece and heard a murmured, "Nice."

Was Malfoy eyeing _his_ arse?

Concentrating on Luna, he looked through the telescope and gasped. 

She was naked, hair hanging down to cover her breasts somewhat, and she was riding Firenze like a horse.

And speaking of horses, his penis was erect and practically dragging on the ground.

"Like what you see, Potter?" Malfoy said into his ear, hand sliding across the placket of his trousers and gripping his cock through the fabric.

Harry couldn't tear his eyes away as Luna slid off Firenze's back and knelt down in front of him, his own cock screaming for attention as Malfoy gently teased him.

"Is she really...." he asked, voice tight.

"Oh, yes," Draco replied, squeezing him just do. "He's huge and she takes every inch."

"Oh, God," Harry gasped when he felt Malfoy rock against him, his hot, hard cock rubbing against his arse.

Harry watched Luna claw at the ground, her head thrown back, breasts heaving as Firenze fucked her with his enormous prick.

He shivered when his trousers fell to the floor and two slick fingers pressed to his hole.

"Do it, Malfoy," he said, pushing back on Draco's hand.

"Filthy pervert," Malfoy said, humor in his voice. "You'd let me fuck you in the dirt like an animal, wouldn't you?"

"Yessss," Harry hissed as Malfoy found the sensitive spot inside him and began to rub it relentlessly.

"They're close," Malfoy said, pulling his fingers pack and nudging Harry's entrance with his cock. "I'm going to make you come on my cock."

"Now, Malfoy," Harry said desperate to be filled, to feel as good as Luna was feeling. He didn't know if he'd ever reached the state of bliss she was experiencing. "Oh, fuck."

Malfoy slammed home, pounding him hard from the start. "Fuck you're tight, Potter. "

"Don't do this much," Harry said, clinging to the telescope—half to keep watching and half to stay upright. And half so he wouldn't touch himself. He knew his cock was leaking copious amounts of precome onto the floor but he didn't care.

A cry rent the air followed by a guttural shout followed by Malfoy's fingers digging into Harry's hips and his teeth clamping own on Harry's neck. Harry cried out, come pulsing out of his dick without a single touch.

"Is she all right?" Harry asked. Luna was passed out, Firenze licking her breasts softly. 

"Honestly, Potter." Malfoy pulled Harry away from the telescope. "Show us Blaise." He tapped it with his wand. "Now look."

Harry slowly lowered his eyes and saw... Ginny straddling Blaise and bouncing up and down on his cock. "Yes, Blaise, yes!" she cried.

"Show us Hermione," Draco said and the scene switched. Hermione's face was buried in Pansy's crotch and vice versa.

"I didn't know she was a lesbian," Draco said. "Explains a lot."

"What _is_ this, Malfoy? Is it real? Is it my imagination?" 

Did we really fuck? Harry looked down and saw his trousers and cooling come. "Yuck."

"It shows you something you find arousing." He smirked. "Who knew you were into bestiality?"

"I'm not!" Harry felt his cheeks heat. "I was trying to find Luna, that's all."

"No doubt she's safely in her tent, enormous dildo inside her, wishing it was a centaur."

"Why'd you fuck me?"

"What do you think I'd see in the telescope, Potter?" Malfoy said then flicked his wand again. "Go on. Look."

Harry swallowed and looked. Malfoy was panting, face sweaty, handcuffed to the bed as Harry lifted his legs over his shoulders and pushed into his arse.

Harry lifted his head slowly. "I think that can be arranged. You have a bedroom in this monstrosity?"

"Several," Draco said. "Follow me."

Harry started trying to walk but nearly tripped on his pants. He stepped out of them. 

He wouldn't need them where he was going.

"You don't actually think Luna wants to have sex with a centaur, do you?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Of course not, Potter. She's partial to Thestrals."


End file.
